


Sins of Jesse James Recording by the Coward Robert Ford

by SleepyBushi



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007)
Genre: Body Shaming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Slut Shaming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi





	Sins of Jesse James Recording by the Coward Robert Ford

强盗，  
杀人犯，  
虐待狂  
……

罗伯特.福德坐在酒吧的木椅上，玻璃杯油腻的边儿透出劣质黑麦酒的浊色，那颜色让他想起杰西喝醉时略带敌意的眼神。他跟了杰西太久，知道杰西不为人知的秘密。很长一段时间，杰西的情绪不稳定，他一边和人谈笑喝酒时，放在桌底下的手就紧紧捏着匕首，总能让罗伯特鼻尖出汗。但今天的杰西很放松，至少看起来是这样。罗伯特放下酒杯，把下巴支在手掌间，一眼不眨地盯着人群中的杰西.詹姆斯，妻子的好丈夫、女儿的好父亲，逛妓院时衣冠楚楚，舞步狂野的杰西.詹姆斯，一旦他出现，所有男人都会不约而同地摘掉他们头顶的同款宽檐呢帽，以免被衬托成粗俗的牲口贩子。杰西.詹姆斯，强盗、杀人犯、虐待狂，同时也是西部传奇。现在正在单手抱着大腿上的女人，另只手像哄孩子一样迅速转动着左轮手枪。罗伯特偷偷学了无数次，只把他哥哥废弃的老式手枪摔得漆锈斑驳。

和妻子做爱不同，杰西和妓女做爱时喜欢把房间窗户全都敞开，整条街巷都能听见女人不间断的惨叫。杰西直奔主题，和他杀人时一样利落无情。即使没有亲眼目睹，罗伯特能从女人哭到断气的求饶声感受到对方下体撕裂般的痛苦。那个声音戛然而止时他会感到一阵窒息，那是杰西曾经发疯时一把掐住他的脖子时给他留下的创伤记忆。

罗伯特来到浴室，脱掉衣裤，全身赤裸地面对圆形镜子，抚摸着脖颈上将愈的掐痕。热水淋在身上时，水蒸气瞬间扑满镜面，模糊了现实与想象的边界。想象杰西那张天生适合被印成画报的脸。想象自己生得这样一张端正的脸而不是瘦削的猫腮，想象自己的水禽腿有如小牛犊般强健，想象自己露出这坦荡迷人的笑容而不是讨好而诡诈的假笑。他用刷子将苍白的皮肤刷得通红，那是日光在杰西的脸颊留过的淡血之彩。只有成为杰西.詹姆斯，他才会彻底摆脱这人留下的噩梦。

房门被大力捶响，打碎了罗伯特的宁静。“等一下。”他的声音有些沙哑，一边匆匆忙忙套上衣裤。“我说了等一下，詹姆斯。”  
杰西.詹姆斯斜靠着门框，他的手里拿着酒瓶，神情明显地不爽。  
罗伯特习惯性地挂上讨好的笑容，这让他的胃部因恶心而痉挛：“发生了什么，詹姆斯？”  
“这地方真他妈烂，方圆五百米找不到一个干净的妞。”杰西.詹姆斯醉醺醺地说道，他宽厚的肩膀几乎把罗伯特撞个趔趄，脚步踉跄地踏进他的房间。  
“水！”  
“等我一会儿。”罗伯特服从道，在他手忙脚乱地倒好一杯水时，回头发现烂醉的詹姆斯正瘫坐在他的床上，玩起了罗伯特放在枕边的手枪。  
“危险，杰西！”他把水放在床头柜，“手枪上膛了。”  
而詹姆斯置若罔闻。他叹了口气，坐在床头紧紧盯着那双惹是生非的大手。  
“你想洗澡吗？这里还有些热水。”罗伯特咽了下口水，他缓慢地抬起头，能听见颈椎一节一节在作响。  
詹姆斯的蓝色眼仁在昏暗的光线下色彩变幻极美。他的凝视炙热而深沉，下巴无礼地指向他，余酒顺着他的胡须流到颈窝。  
杰西的声音低沉：“真奇怪，你是一直没长过胡子？”  
“不，我只是勤于刮洗。”身体缺陷被看透的时候，罗伯特尴尬地笑出声，掩饰自己的慌张，“怎么可能，我也是……”  
之后他就不再说话了，杰西粗糙的大手攀上了他侧脸，残缺的四指缓慢而细致地摩挲着他的皮肤。  
“拿下去，詹姆斯。”罗伯特沉声说道。他感觉自己的头皮在打战。“把你的手拿下去，你让我很不舒服。”这次是带了些恳求。  
在詹姆斯歪起一边唇角，他的指尖顺着罗伯特光滑的皮肤向后滑动，像对待他的孩子一样，爱抚着，将罗伯特的棕色鬓发别到耳侧。  
“你下面的毛长了吗？”  
接着是酒瓶落地的声音，罗伯特狠狠甩开他的桎梏。詹姆斯却眼疾手快地抓住对方枯瘦的手腕，猛地把他掷倒在床上。杰西.詹姆斯粗喘着，鼻尖埋进罗伯特湿漉漉的短发，嘴唇在他细腻得不似成年男性的脖根下落下湿吻。

他的手贪婪地滑过罗伯特的骶骨，拇指悄然伸进裤腰的松紧带，那里面什么都没有。“让爸爸好好看看他的第三个儿子。”杰西低声引诱道。  
他身下的躯体在颤抖。罗伯特大笑着把手放在他的肩上，作势推开他。“好了好了，詹姆斯，你真的喝多了。”  
但他的笑很快就变成了恐惧的尖叫。杰西的眼神渐渐冰冷，那是欲望落空后的愤怒的恶兆。  
下身顿时暴露让罗伯特下意识用空余的手护住他的私处，他屈起膝盖试图隔开他和詹姆斯，但他不是对手。于是他温和的拒绝变成了疯狂的反击，他的双腿乱踢着，踢詹姆斯的下腹，踢他的肋骨和胸口，忍无可忍的杰西詹姆斯险些把他的手腕掐脱臼。  
“对，叫吧，像那些妓女一样。罗伯特.福德，让你哥也听见。”因为亢奋和活动，他的额角布满细密的汗珠。罗伯特很快安静下来，他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，但是叫声和咒骂立即止住了。  
“这样就对了，乖孩子。”他醉醺醺的吻轻落在罗伯特颤抖的眼皮上，“我保证不在你的身上留下伤痕。”  
“我是男人，詹姆斯！詹姆斯！”虚浮无力的双腿被分开时，罗伯特绝望地哀求道。

“但你像个处女。”詹姆斯的手顺着他的大腿向上摸索，“我早就看出来了，你尖细的声音，怯懦的眼神，欠发育的窄骨盆，纤细的腿，还有……那个不值一提的玩意儿，都让你比女人更像处女。”  
罗伯特望着天花板，两行泪同时顺着眼角划过。心碎先让他忘记反抗，再忘记呼吸。“我要杀了你。”他低喃道。  
“这个留到今天之后再说吧。”杰西詹姆斯歪着头，像个恶毒的孩子一样笑着，露出吸烟酗酒也染不黄的牙齿。多么适合画报的脸。双腿被折叠在胸口前时罗伯特屏住呼吸。杰西.詹姆斯，西部侠盗，贯穿了他的童年的偶像，毫无慈悲地操进他的肠道。  
除了痛没有一点知觉，杰西抽动阴茎进出他的身体时，低吼着羞辱他，抽打他，试图让他发出喊叫。罗伯特死咬着指关节，咬到颧骨发白，直到杰西粗暴地加快速度，拍打他发红的臀部，并强行从他的嘴里夺过手指时，罗伯特就咬住下唇，不让杰西的手指  
扳开他的牙齿。杰西.詹姆斯已经从他身上剥夺了太多，他不能再让这个控制狂得逞。  
“操你妈的。”罗伯特听见詹姆斯愤恨的骂声，接着詹姆斯倾倒上半身，压在他的身上，强健的舌头覆在他的唇瓣上，舌苔摩擦着他的肌肤，硬是撬开了他的齿门。“咬我，我就提着你这婊子的头发，让你看着自己的头皮被一点点割掉，懂了吗？”  
杰西比他强壮太多，甚至是舌头。他有点悲哀地想着，张开嘴，杰西的舌头填满了他的口腔。  
杰西.詹姆斯即将射精时，罗伯特的前面在詹姆斯的小腹的反复摸索的刺激下才稍微硬起来一点，他忍不住在杰西的嘴里发出一段呻吟。别射进来，别射进来。他想，只是想而已。杰西.詹姆斯把他压得喘不过气，他甚至不能动一下眼皮以外的地方。  
他的肠道里杰西的阴茎正在抽动，罗伯特知道的意味。精液将他薄弱的小腹顶得鼓胀，在詹姆斯抽身时从他的穴口流溢而出，顺着他无毛的臀沟蜿蜒流下。罗伯特的双眸反射着静止的天花板，默声记录下杰西.詹姆斯的暴行。

强盗，  
杀人犯，  
虐待狂，  
鸡奸者  
……


End file.
